


Say it With Flowers

by TheUnnamedOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is fluent in flowers, Florist AU, Human AU, M/M, OC, comission, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnnamedOne/pseuds/TheUnnamedOne
Summary: A huge grin. “Does this mean I can ask you out again?”Shockingly a full smirk appeared. “If you can ask it with flowers.”----AKA "Hi I'm Alfred, I'm a babbling mess and that florist is cute but won't talk to me help"





	Say it With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a comission on the Hetalia community on Amino. They wanted their OC with America and the AU/Prompt was cute and I have a weakness for cute things. Despite the fact that it's been a long time since I wrote anything remotely considered fluff, this was entertaining to write! 
> 
> Warning: I am not a florist and so the bouquets described in this would probably look like crap ahaha. Sorry.

    Usually when your boss tells you that you need a day off, you don’t spend it hanging around the shopping district where you work. A normal day off for most people might be spent at home, reading comic books or playing video games. Or perhaps meeting with friends for a picnic at the park; perhaps browsing the library or taking a class in a new hobby like pottery. A day off could be spent at the gym, feeling those muscles burn and twitch as they grow stronger and adrenalin fires your veins. Most people would take any opportunity to enjoy themselves on their day off.

    Alfred clearly was not most people. Rather than spend his day off doing one of what must be many enjoyable activities, Alfred decided his day would be spent wandering Berley Street and viewing the various shops that were there. Because that was obviously more fun than wasting hours away on video games.

    Heaving sigh number 28 Alfred leisurely strolled while nibbling at the remains of an elephant ear. The correct term for it of course was not elephant ear, and the man at the stall had been very concerned when he’d asked for one. After tormenting the poor man for a few moments Alfred had ordered one under the correct term – palmier – and went about his day. Now it was nearly gone and he was sorely tempted to head back to order another.

    The sweet pastry wasn’t the best choice in meals, and with it being so close to lunch time it was probably best that he didn’t. But damn it all if they weren’t addictive. His thoughts turned momentarily to home, to the massive elephant ears you could find at the Saturday markets. The people would be crowding around the hundreds of stalls, street performers grinding their way towards those coins landing in their containers. He once witnessed a man riding a unicycle through the crowd as easily as if he were floating on a calm lake.

    Berley Street was just as busy, had just as many charms. But Alfred still felt that stupid tweak in his chest every time he was here.  Standing in front of a bookstore Alfred finished off the treat in his hand and pushed the door open. He had never come in here, oddly enough; but he had heard some customers speak about the surprising variety of books found in what was such an old business. He admitted to having some curiosity.

    He spent the next 20 minutes casually browsing through the many titles lining the shelves and politely declining the workers offer of assistance. It was a beautiful shop all in all. But Alfred felt proper attention was owed to it and in his nearly melancholic state he couldn’t quite give that. Perhaps on another day when he wasn’t being forced to ‘take a break’.

    His thoughts turned sour as he walked out of the shop and back down the path towards the more busy intersection. The music and electronic store seemed to be quite busy today but Alfred frankly couldn’t be bothered drifting through that particular crowd. Loud and obnoxious people trying to get the best deal on the latest gadget. Alfred shook his head. He should be working, selling merchandise to people to earn the money he needed, not wasting his time wandering here.

    “You’re working so hard kid,” his boss had said with a small smile. “Take tomorrow off and breathe for a bit. You’re going to burn out if you don’t.” He scoffed. Burn out? He was fine! He had a target goal, a set amount he needed to earn, plus the general bills to pay. He wouldn’t burn out just making a living. So he was a bit determined to make this work – it was his fourth job since moving to London. His boss should be happy with the fact that he was actually willing to do the job asked of him.

    His feet had brought him to Gâteau et Rose and he smirked. The café was cute, very cosy and welcoming. He wouldn’t quite say he was a regular but…

    “Welcome to—“ a barely heard groan. “Oh. Hello Alfred. The usual today?” Thick eyebrows twitching with the desire to scowl at the American, though the waiters face remained professional and friendly. Alfred grinned.

    “You know me so well already Arthur! See? We are well on our way to becoming friends!” Alfreds grin only got wider at the mans frustrated breath.

     A harsh “not bloody likely” was whispered out as jerky arms grabbed a menu and walked away. “If you’ll follow me I’ll show you to your table.” Alfred practically whistled as he kept pace.

    Annoying Arthur was a bit of a pastime for him, something that had carried over from the very first trip into the district. It had started as a way to pass the time, something amusing. Now it was habit more than anything. With all the mess that Alfred had gone through lately Arthur was the one constant. Not that he would ever say that.

      “Your coffee, and the cake will be out momentarily.” A cup was placed in front of him and the steam painted patterns in the air with the movement. If he had been an artistic person he may have been tempted to try and capture the effect on camera. He grinned up at Arthur.

    “Thanks man! You could sit and enjoy it with me you know!”

    Arthurs smile was strained. “Alas, I must return to work. Do let the staff know if there is anything else that you need.” With that he turned and walked away. Alfred chuckled.

    It was fairly easy to dull the sounds of the street and enjoy his coffee. The view through the windows showed a light drizzle had started and the warmth of the coffee gave him an odd comfortable sensation. He found himself zoning out for several moments just lost in the peace. It was the smell of flowers that brought him back. Alfred’s eyes refocused and he turned his head several times to find the source of the smell. It didn’t take him long to locate the flower shop next door. He downed his coffee and left a tip for Arthur as he felt himself moving on autopilot towards the shop.

    There were several tables lined with flowers across the front of the store, and a narrow walkway with more around the corner. Peering through the windows he could see several more tables, as well as a wall of seed packets. His nose twitched as he caught a particular scent once more and his chest twinged with familiarity. A worker was in the process of watering some of the flowers at the side area and Alfred made his way over, following the pleasant smell. The worker gave him a small glance as he worked, a black haired man slightly shorter than himself with tired eyes. Alfred looked him over for a moment before focusing on the plant in front of him.

    “Welcome. Can I assist you in any way?” Alfred couldn’t quite place the accent on the others voice but he grinned and filed it away for later.

    “You’re growing roses. They look pretty healthy too, I thought most florists had them imported from other areas.”

    The worker gave a small hum. “They are rather picky.” He finished watering the small white rose bush and moved on to another plant. “Need a bit of care or they won’t grow.”

    Alfred turned to look at him with a bright look on his face. “Oh man tell me about it. Back home they grow like crazy but even then they are famous for being prickly little guys.” A small laugh at his little joke and he adjusted his glasses. “Most people are more interested in a bouquet or a single flower for a special occasion. Growing them is pretty full on, so many variables that affect their health. They’re hardy though, determined to grow despite the hardships. Reminds me of the people back home.”

    The man didn’t say anything, just gave a small nod and put the watering can down. He wiped his hands on his apron and turned to Alfred. His outfit was neat and professional, but there were small spots on the edges of his apron that showed how often he tended to the plants. Not just a front counter person then. “Were you interested in purchasing some? These aren’t mature enough to cut but there are some already prepared inside.”

     The smile left Alfred’s face as he thought. He didn’t really have anyone to give roses to, and he only really came here because the smell reminded him of home. He opened his mouth to decline but looking at the others face stopped him short. There was something compelling in the dark eyes looking steadily back at him and he snapped his mouth shut. His eyes glanced down to the name tag and then back up. “Er, how much for this bush?” He had no idea how to pronounce that name.

    A small flick up from an eyebrow. “You… want the ones still growing?”

   He grinned again and put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah! I know some gardening, and the balcony at my apartment is so bare. I don’t really spend much time out there but I think this little bush will give it some life. Might even be able to enjoy my days off then.”

    The man looked back through the window into the shop with a thoughtful expression. “I’ll ask,” and he turned to walk inside. Alfred was practically vibrating with excitement. A little reminder of home. He followed after one more look at the plant. Two flowers were in bloom, with another small bud starting to open. His smile was soft as he gazed at it.

    Walking up to the counter he found his eyes roaming the rest of the shop. It was colourful and had a variety of scents. He couldn’t place most of them. Steps coming to the counter brought his attention back and he smiled at the dark eyes steadily watching him. “How’d it go?”

    He was met with a nod as the other walked to the computer. “You can buy it. Do you know how to prevent diseases and pests?” Alfred felt his cheeks nearing on pain with how big his grin was.

    “Sure do! Thank you!” He got his wallet out to pay the amount stated and waited eagerly as the worker went to retrieve his purchase. He couldn’t wait until he got the plant back to his apartment.

***

    The next several weeks had Alfred visiting the shop again for various reasons. After the third visit he finally learned how to say the quiet workers name – Arkana. If the florist was annoyed by the American’s frequent visits and babbling communication he didn’t say anything. In fact he didn’t say much at all. Alfred had gone in during his breaks twice a week to ask for tips and advice, or to restock in the various things he needed for his little rose bush. It was unnecessary if he was being honest; the plant was absolutely thriving under his care. But he was oddly intrigued by Arkana. Today he actually had a reason to go into the shop. His boss’s wife had just had a baby and the team were gathering things as a surprise congratulations. Alfred was beyond happy to be included.

    He looked at the various small bouquets and clicked his tongue. “Hey Arkana? How much would it be to build my own?”

    Barely a breath later Arkana was standing beside him with a sheet of paper listing the prices. Alfred wondered if perhaps he had caught on to the little game being played. Asking questions he already knew the answers to, frequent visits and declining service from the other employees. Alfred wasn’t being very subtle in his desire to get to know him. He grinned his thanks and looked at the available choices.

   “Hmm I’m thinking pink tulips, maybe an iris or two and…” He squinted his eyes, “have you got any daffodils?”

   Arkana gave a small tick of his eyebrow; a common thing when Alfred said something he had taken an interest in. “We do.”

    “Brilliant! I’ll take those then. Just a small bundle, a big one might be a tad too confronting.”

    His eye blinked at Alfred. “Confronting.”

    “Yeah! I don’t want to overwhelm her ya know? The colors all blend nicely, but too many would be hard to look at. Unless…” He chewed the corner of his lip thoughtfully. “You have a better idea?” He really didn’t want to mess this up, he was finally feeling like a part of the team.

     Arkana shook his head and headed back to the counter to ring up the purchase. “Perhaps you could say it plainly to her instead. Most people don’t really … ‘speak flower’ and the meaning might go over her head.” Alfred felt his face freeze momentarily. That was likely the most words to come out of his mouth in the entire time Alfred had been coming here.

    “Say it… plainly?”

    Alfred was pinned with tired eyes. “If you’re asking someone out being direct is the best course of action.”

    A singular moment passed in silence before Alfred dissolved into laughter. Arkana frowned but didn’t say anything more as he prepared the flowers. It took another minute before Alfred could speak again, wiping small drops from his eyes. “This is for my boss’s wife, she just had a baby and I’m giving her flowers to say congratulations. Oh man … I really hope my boss doesn’t assume I’m hitting on his wife.” That thought was sobering and he cleared his throat at the last lingering chuckles. Arkana sighed almost silently.

    “I’ll add a card to it, you can write your congratulations inside.”

    Relief filled his face and he smiled widely at the other. “Thank you so much! Man, what would I do without you?” Arkana didn’t reply, just finished his work silently and Alfred was on his way with the words still in his mind.

_Being direct is the best course of action._

***

   It was another week and a half before Alfred found himself at Braginsky Florist. The words had been stuck in his head on loop and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He wanted to get to know Arkana, what his interests were, why he worked at a florist, who he was. But Alfred had a very bad habit of aggravating everyone around him. Oh he pretended like he didn’t know but he wasn’t an idiot. Be direct. Alfred sucked in a nervous breath and shielded himself behind false confidence. He stepped into the shop just in time to see Arkana hanging his green apron up on the wall behind the counter.

   “You’re back.” His words were always short and to the point but Alfred had come to understand it was just the kind of person he was, rather than him being rude or unfriendly. He smiled.

   “Hey dude. Seems I caught you as you were leaving.”

   A nod. “It’s time for lunch.” Arkana gathered up his small bag and took a few steps towards the door. “Natalya doesn’t have lunch for another hour though.”

   Alfred hummed and thought quickly. “Actually I was wondering if you had plans for lunch? There’s a pretty great Chinese place around here.”

   Arkana stared at him in silence. Alfred worried he might have indents in the palms of his hands from his fingernails from the suspense at this point. He was just about to back out, apologizing when Arkana spoke. “I haven’t tried their food. Ok.” And he was walking out the door. Alfred was stunned. It worked?

    The other male had turned back to wait for Alfred and he grinned, rushing through the door. It worked! Maybe he hadn’t aggravated the florist as much as he worried he had. Alfred couldn’t contain his relief or happiness as he happily babbled the entire walk to the restaurant. Arkana of course gave small responses and eyebrows ticks.

   It didn’t take long for them to reach the shop and get their food, today wasn’t particularity busy. Alfred kept his conversation up the entire time, subtly looking for the signs that his companion was interested in what he was saying. It was a challenge that was for sure. Arkana seemed to be the kind of person who didn’t make a lot of small talk. That was fine, however; Alfred was only really using the small talk to find something they could both talk about. It was during a small pause in his babbling that Alfred had an idea.

   “So what’s your favorite flower?”

   Arkana stopped eating and blinked at him. “I’m sorry?”

   “I mean you work at a flower shop and you’re always taking such good care of the plants I assumed…. I mean. Man it would suck to work there if you didn’t like flowers.” Maybe his idea wasn’t a great one.

   With his food momentarily forgotten, Arkana stared at Alfred with steady eyes. His eyebrows were slowly brought down into a frown and Alfred felt his gut twist. “You don’t need to answer, I mean if you don’t want –“

    “There’s too many.” He resumed eating then, though his gaze never left Alfred. “There are a lot of flowers with unique meanings or smells. Some need special care and they are a challenge. Some are relatively easy to grow and you can basically grow them all over the world. Some flowers are associated with things that we don’t realize or a history we don’t know.” He continued eating in between his words and shrugged. “Like sunflowers. We always connect sunflowers with warmth, happiness and whatnot. Not many people know that the Native Americans would place bowls of the seeds on the graves of their dead. Kind of like… an offering or memorial. It gives it a sort of bittersweet meaning when you think about that.”

    Alfred’s head was spinning.

   “In some places people put a single chrysanthemum petal in their wine glass to encourage a long and healthy life. White lilies are commonly associated with death and sorrow but they can also mean purity, life and hope for the future. The orange ones are more for hatred though. Mixing those two up can lead to awkward situations.” Arkana took a long drink of water and gave a barely there smile. “The anemone have many meanings. Forgotten love, fairies, bad luck, excitement. There is also around 120 different species and – “ He blinked and his eyebrows drew together again. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

   Alfred snapped his jaw closed and felt a blush cover his face. “You… really like flowers.”

   “I like nature.” Arkana gave a small suspicious squint of his eyes.

   A smile slowly covered Alfreds face. “So if I want to get you to talk to me, I can just bring up plants then.”

   Arkana’s eye very subtly widened and he took a deep breath. “You want me to talk to you?”

   “Dude.” Alfred chuckled. “I’ve been trying to get you to talk to me this entire time but… I had no idea what you like to talk about so,” he waves his arms around in a vague gesture. “I’ve been winging it.”

   Finishing up the last of his meal Arkana shrugged. “You could have just asked.”

   The blush returned to Alfred’s face as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “I guess I suck at being direct.”

   “I noticed.” Another very small smile was on Arkanas face as he gathered up his things. “I have to get back to work now but.” His eyes locked on Alfred’s. “Thank you for lunch.”

   A huge grin. “Does this mean I can ask you out again?”

   Shockingly a full smirk appeared. “If you can ask it with flowers.” With that he headed off, leaving Alfred laughing and deep in thought. Ask him with flowers huh?

***

    The next time Alfred went to the florist was several days later. Without hesitation he walked up the counter and smiled at Arkana. “I’d like to make a bouquet please.” A small head tilt and Arkana had a pen out to write down the selections. Alfred’s smile turned to a grin. “Yellow acacia, blue violet, forget-me-not and gardenia.” Arkana stopped writing and read the list carefully with one of his rare small smiles. Alfred put something on the counter. “And one white rose.”

    The smile grew a fraction larger before disappearing all together; Arkana pulled another piece of paper out and wrote something down. “Very unexpected.” His eyes were looking at Alfred but they were somewhat softer as he handed the piece of paper over. Alfred scanned it, seeing it was a phone number and grinned.

***


End file.
